The Clone Wars talk:User rights requests
In order for someone to become an administrator or bureaucrat, you must follow the requirements on the page. The success or failure will be decided after 2 weeks of posting a request or when most/all editors have voted. Claws Bane Hello fellow administrators, I was wondering if I can be promoted to an administrator since lately I've been helping to expand and organize articles. I will ensure that I do my best to help out the new users on this wiki and tell them what they are doing wrong and will inform the bureaucrats of any vandalism or take care of it myself. Since most administrators are being promoted, there will be few administrators, so if i can take on that job, that'll be great. Thanks! Claws Bane 14:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Support You are a good editor, I think you have enough experience. --Evanf (Talk) 17:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I have waited and looked over his edits and have rethought my opinion. I now support Claws Bane in becoming an administrator, not oppose. You can make him an administrator of Clone Wars Wiki now. Legoclones (Comlink) 17:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oppose I think that you, Claws Bane, are a great editor on this wiki, and you have made lots of edits, but I'm sorry to say that I think that you might need just some more experience. I also agree with the other admins that you have reached 100%, but I think the extra mile might just need to be achieved. I think you have done a great job on this wiki, but I'm sorry to say that I disagree. I hope you understand. Legoclones (Comlink) 22:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :How would you know? You are never here, you barely edit, and you don't watch him or know him. You are just taking information from the other admins and changing it up. You don't know all he does. Now I am making a executive decision and making him an admin, because, well, he deserves it, and he is experienced. And since now me, TVL, and Bane are now bureaucrats, we also need some admins. Now I will talk to TVL about this privately. --Evanf (Talk) 00:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) **In fact, I do watch over this wiki. If you look at the articles I'm following, I have about 300 articles, I'm following about 30 categories, and I apologize that I have not edited this wiki as much as you would like me too. Also, I did not ask for admin abilities. And when I was given them by TVLwriter, he told me that I did not have to commit to this wiki, and so I have taken his word. I've seen lots of pages and have been here a while, so I do know what is going on. My opinion was requested by TVLwriter, and so I have given it. I still stand by this. And just because I don't edit blogs or pages doesn't mean I haven't see them. This is my opinion. Legoclones (Comlink) 17:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I am not taking info from other admins, but I have found that we have made the same points. And you can make Claws Bane an admin if you like because you are an bureaucrat and I'm not. This is all I have to say. Legoclones (Comlink) 01:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Neutral/Comments You've been editing here for a while and it seems like you've done a great job of cleaning up articles and making grammar fixes. Not to discourage you but I think you need more experience, especially with making larger edits and contributions. Editing-wise I do not know much about you due to my absense, so I think it would be better to leave this decision in the hands of the other admins. TVLwriter 17:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree with TVL, your edits have been exceptional and very helpful. But I'd like to see a few more larger edits from you, to ensure you're truly up to date with our guidelines and policies, and not large in terms of much content, as much as in terms of format and quality. But I myself don't think this will be too much of an impediment for you, especially considering we have many articles that could use a bit of cleanup. Episode articles are a good start. Bane7670 18:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Legoclones (closed) I would like to request bureaucrat powers on this wiki. The reasons are listed below: *I've been on this wiki the longest (1 month before Evanf) *I have the second most edits, first is Bane7670 with 2,000 more, and third is Evanf with 1,000 less *I've made many edits that have greatly impacted our wiki *I've participated in wiki activities, forums, and I am very active *I have not abused my admin powers in any way *I have performed many behind-the-scenes work that you guys don't really notice (deleting unused pics by hundreds, uploading better images with out black bars, deleting redirects, renaming bad file names, etc) After thinking, I just thought that I would be a perfect candidate for bureaucrat. Legoclones (talk) 19:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Support #I see no reason why not. You've certainly made many major and beneficial contributions here. Bane7670 (talk) 22:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #I don't know if my vote counts, but either way, I'm supporting myself. :) Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 22:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #You seem like a kind, polite, thoughtful, and trustworthy editor. I am all for your promotion to bureacrat. Good luck, and may the force be with you. LukeDocker99 23:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) #You've put in a lot of time into this wiki and have a long history here. I think you are more than qualified for these rights. Good luck! ObiKenobiUPC (talk) 15:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #I really do think you are ready for more right on this wiki. You've done a great job on here and we can see you have put lots of effort in it just by look at your edit score. #Macewindudoggy (talk) 13:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #I think you are qualified for it. Go for it:) Andersand17 (talk) 13:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #Fine by me. Claws Bane 23:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #i think that he should be bureaucrat not cause he's a great friend of mine, but he deserves it, so i support his promotion becuase of how helpful he's been to our wiki.Enzo Legend (talk) 12:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) #Might as well :) --Evanf (Talk) 13:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Comments *Closed at 13:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC). Bureaucrat powers have been granted by Evanf. Thanks guys! Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 13:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Congratulations, Legoclones. "We will watch your career with great interest." :) LukeDocker99 14:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *i agree and congrats, and luke your career might start soon :) Enzo Legend (talk) 14:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *I a bit soon, since the top clearly states it is to be decided two weeks after the original post, no matter how unanimous the vote is. But like I said before, you've made more than adequate contributions. Welcome to the "big leagues." ;) Bane7670 (talk) 16:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks, Bane. Actually, I just added that right before this vote, and I didn't really know how long it should go for. And then I thought, "Well, if everyone has voted, then why wait so long?" Anyway, whatever. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 20:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Claws Banes Demotion Hey, I'm requesting the removal of Claws Banes Powers due to inactivity, although he makes good edits, he does not edit as much as a admin should, and i want the opinion of the community, Thanks. Support I support this- Enzo Legend (talk) 21:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Oppose